Gazorpazorp
Gazorpazorp is the homeworld of the male and female Gazorpians. History Gazorpazorp is a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. As a result of conflicts, the two genders divided. While the females flourished and advanced, the males became primitive. The females created incubation sex robots in order to continue the growth of their race without having to procreate with males, retrieving them once the males finish copulation. Summer and Rick were forced into visiting the homeworld after a sex doll, bought by Rick at an interplanetary Pawn Shop, gave birth to Morty Jr.. In the end, however, they leave the planet, avoiding death by trial. Species Gazorpians are large humanoid figures with six hands. They have two sets attached to their shoulders and waists as well as a pair on their head. It is revealed that both humanoids and animals have the trend of hands in place of their ears. Gazorpians, both male and female, age faster than human beings. It is seen that males have a neutral color of red skin while females have variations of yellow and orange. Government The government is a matriarchy, with Ma-Sha as their leader. Their motto seems to be the Latin phrase "Sis Semper Calumniam" which roughly translates as "You're always slandering". They govern the planet from their utopian society underground, separated from the male part of the species. The men have no saying in the politics on this planet. EDIT: Different translators have different translations of "Sis Semper Calumniam" the top tranlstations from Latin to English are as follows: "Constant oppression", "You will be opressed" and "You're always wrong". It seems that the most common, out of the eight (8) translators used, "Constant Opression" was #1(x5), followed by "You will be opressed"(x2) and third being "You're always wrong"(x1). Edited on 11-21-2019 @ 12:12am PST. : ) -EthericBliss Culture A common greeting among female Gazorpians is "I'm here if you need to talk.", while it is assumed the male Gazorpians merely grunt at each other. The underground Gazorpian city holds a variety of different shops and locations, like the cafe "Just a Bite of Yours" and the cuddle club "The Cuddle Puddle". Geology 's surface is a dusty and barren desert, covered with orange/red sand and few bushes. Large cliffs and mountains are found throughout the planet. The wasteland is littered with broken sex robots. Alternate timeline In a different timeline where the females didn't seperate themselves from the males; Gazorpian television features a show called "Gazorpazorpfield" whose eponymous protagonist resembles Earth's Garfield. It was also mentioned that their Lorenzo Music is still alive.Rixty Minutes DVD Commentary In this timeline, they also established the e-commerce marketplace "Gazorpazorpazon" (Gazorpian version of Amazon). One of its managers was interviewed on the intergalactic radio podcast 1% Visible. Appearances *Raising Gazorpazorp *Rixty Minutes Trivia *Gazorpazorp is reference to the 1974 film ZardoZ starring Sean Connery. *"Calumniam" is the verbal noun of "calumnia" which means to say something untrue about someone with malicious intent. "Calumnia" is the root of the modern word "calumny": a false statement meant to injure someone's reputation. Gallery File:RaisingGazorpazorp.jpg File:F6wpuiY.png File:Gazorpazorp.jpg File:Gazorpazorpfield.png|Gazorpazorpfield with that show's version of Jon Arbuckle. Site Navigation it:Gazorpazorp Category:Planets Category:Locations